


Restless Slumber

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Dog with a Blog
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Passion, Premature Ejaculation, Rain, Seduction, Spanish Translation, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Tyler's having trouble getting a night's worth of sleep, not also due to a nightmare, but to a raging thunderstorm as well. Luckily for him, his girlfriend Nikki's got an interesting way to get him through this stormy night.





	Restless Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with the show Dog With A Blog. All characters of the show are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, it's been such a long fawkin' time since I've written for the DWAB fandom, so I figured I'd start my little return with some hot sexy Tylikki smut! Here you go, my horndogs! Enjoy!

The rain was pouring down like holy hell in the form of a torrential rainstorm down Pasadena, California. Worst enough, the sound of hard rainfall had drenched on the ears of the entire James-Jennings family. Avery hardly slept at all with her eyes still open in still a bloodshot way, Bennett and Ellen were busy shivering to death knowing that they could hear the sound of a thunderclap coming their path, Stan was at the living room sleeping at the couch while wearing some headphones just to drown out all the hard rain, and Chloe was busy spending the night at her best friend Mason's house.

But for the oldest son of the family was concerned, Tyler James's night was getting worse for wear.

The former ex-food truck worker turned BMX rider was having a tough time staying asleep in the middle of the rainy night. He was tossing and turning around constantly as if he was having some sort of freakish nightmare, which by the way, he was having. The nightmare he was having involved Tyler riding his bike on an open freeway without any problem. And then, it would start to rain hard all over his perfect mane of hair. He would try to find somewhere to take shelter, but to his disappointment, there was not one building nor any 7-Eleven to cool him off. It was nothing but him and the torrential rainfall that was slamming him 50 miles per hour.

"Uhhh, please rain, go away..." Tyler said, muttering in his sleep. "Seriously... my hair... can't take anymore... from this... please stop..."

Right before he kept on muttering, a voice spoke out to him.

"Tyler?"

"I SAID, STOP!" Tyler shouted out, waking up on impact.

He woke up feeling a little light-headed and sweaty as a result, with the exception of having to catch his breath for good measure. As soon as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, Tyler turned his head to see the figure that woke him up from his nightmare:

His girlfriend, Nikki Ortiz.

Apparently, she decided to sleepover at his boyfriend's house since the house she lived next door to Tyler's got infested with termites.

"Tyler, calm down. It was only a dream." Nikki said, attempting to calm him down.

"Oh, believe me Nikki, it was a nightmare..." He gulped.

"Awwww, what happened?" She said while placing her hand on Tyler's shoulder.

After taking a deep breath, Tyler decided to give her a description of the nightmare.

"It was horrible, Nikki." He groaned. "It was just me, my bike and the open road. And then, out of nowhere, it started to rain cats and dogs everywhere."

"It actually rained cats and dogs?" Nikki raised her eyebrow in a confused-as-hell fashion.

"Not really, but I'll explain to you later on about that," Tyler corrected her in return. "Anyway, I was searching for a place to find some shelter from all that rain that was pouring down on me, but it turns out there was nothing at all. That idiot rain ruined my perfectly good coif, Nikki."

"Oh, that's horrible, Tyler!" Nikki said with grim emotion.

"Yeah," Tyler sighed while nodding. "Now I just can't seem to get any sleep at all. It's the ninth time so far."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Nikki shook her head, right before an idea came up to her mind. "You mind if I help make you sleep?"

Suddenly, Tyler felt his bare, yet light hairy chest being caressed by the tip of Nikki's finger. And what came along with it was a very seductive look on her face. It looked more hot than a plate of Tyler's favorite steamy hot nachos. The BMX rider didn't know what to make of this situation, except respond with a lustful shudder and an answer that escaped his lips:

"I... I would like that..."

Not taking this desperation anymore, Tyler felt Nikki's lips touch him in a very tender, yet very passionate kiss. The ladykiller felt a rush of cherry and cinnamon go through his lips like a tasty piece of Jolly Rancher. In his mind, it was the sweetest taste Tyler had ever felt. It was more sugary than a stack of chocolate brownies and it was more smooth than a stream of melted fudge. It wasn't long before Nikki slipped her long tongue inside Tyler, breaking out a more intense moan coming from him. That kiss was strong enough to drown out the rain and thunder that both Tyler and Nikki were hearing around their ears. It actually felt a bit calming.

In the middle of the kiss, Tyler felt something tighten and twinge between his legs. As if he felt it trying to break out of the red briefs he had been sporting. Nikki saw it from her standpoint and felt immediately wet when she saw his bulge build up from the red piece of cotton. Filled with unclean urges around her brain, Nikki had an idea in mind.

"Oh Tyler, quiero chupar..." She whispered to him sensually in Spanish. **[1]**

Looking down at his bulge, Nikki got her hands on the elastic. She then led his briefs down to his legs, letting his throbbing member break free from the briefs. Nikki stared in amazement, seeing his hung 11-inch phallus stand tall. A sight like that was now making her more wet around the dark red thong that Nikki had been wearing just for her sleep. And not to mention the dark red see-through nightie she had been sporting alongside a lacy dark red bra.

Licking her lips nicely, Nikki grasped onto his member and decided to tease him a little by licking and flickering his tongue around the base of his cock. It felt a little sour around her lips, but strange enough, it actually had a very cherry-ish aftertaste. After teasing him long enough, Nikki charged down on his entire eleven inches hard, taking a lot of Tyler inside her pretty little Latina mouth. She bobbed her head in a steady pace, tasting and licking him up and down repeatedly like a bouncing ping-pong ball. Just to keep his stiffness up, Nikki also shafted his gigantic member in the process. That of course, made Tyler's hips spaz a bit in surprise.

He felt a moan go through him in total pleasure. The feeling felt orgasmic and heart-stopping to Tyler, often wondering how good Nikki was at giving head like that. With those tactics like that, it was a good thing Nikki took sex ed at the high school she went to. While she was still sucking and stroking him to kingdom come, Nikki decided to triple the pleasure by rubbing his scrotum gently in circles. As a result, Tyler took very deep hisses, trying to keep and prevent his hips from spazzing due to this incredible feeling. His hands did a lot of damage to the front of the bedstand, clinging onto it hard while enduring every suck, stroke and rub. While she stroked him, a tiny gleam of pre-cum appeared around the tip of his phallus, forcing Nikki to tease him with a tiny lick and a smile.

As Tyler took in a long shudder, Nikki finally got her hand off his cock and decided to sit on his lap. The boyishly handsome human being looked up to see the erotic seductive look in Nikki's face, as if she was planning something.

"No puedo esperar para esto..." Nikki whispered in Spanish while taking her entire nightie off. **[2]**

Tyler's jaw immediately dropped from his face when he saw Nikki in just her red bra and panties. But he was about to be more speechless when Nikki had her hand behind the bra straps. She undid the straps and then threw the bra away, revealing her breathtaking 36 B cup breasts. Tyler looked amazed and impressed of how luscious Nikki looked topless. After she was finished with the bra, Nikki grabbed the fabric of her own panties and slid them right down to her legs. So far, Tyler's mouth watered in hunger, now seeing her girlfriend all nude with those shapely hips, luscious B-cup breasts and that little pink clit of hers. Tyler couldn't quite help but think he was in heaven already.

While the rain was still falling harder on the outside, Nikki started falling slowly towards Tyler's erection, plugging in perfectly inside her slit. In a rhythmic pace, Nikki started to gyrate her hips while enduring every painful inch of him rocking her. Tyler placed his hands all over her hips, pushing her curvaceous ass back and forth just to help out with the rocking motion. Both of their loins were burning together with unbelievable passion, which would explain why Tyler felt a lot of heat wrapped up inside Nikki. He felt a huge pulse coming from her harness, compressing her folds of pink to squeeze and strangle his moving member to death. Safe to say, Tyler was kind of enjoying it.

After she was done gyrating, Tyler used his hands to make Nikki bounce between his rock-hard phallus. The fiery Latina moaned in total desperation as her hips were getting slammed up and down like a jackhammer. Just the thought of his long throbbing cock inserting deep inside her made Nikki even more wet again, soaking a lot of his member in the process. While he continued to bounce her, Tyler looked up to see her breasts jiggle in total delight and ecstacy. Smirking like a horny sly fox, Tyler placed his hands all around her chest, rubbing and groping all around her cappuccino-colored nipples in order to make them erect. His strong muscular turned Nikki on to the point where she basically broke in very loud moans. It was a good thing Tyler's entire room was soundproof, otherwise if his parents, his two sisters or Stan heard him, than he would be in hot water. Literally.

Tired of being in this position, Tyler turned Nikki over, therefore making her lie on her back. As he was stroking just to keep his tall throbbing member hard and tight, Nikki teased him again by spreading her legs and spreading her clit as a way to catch his interest.

"Por favor, cógeme," Nikki begged as if she was pleading to him. "Necesito este mal, Tyler..." **[3]**

"I don't know what that means, but whatever floats your boat, babe." Tyler smirked, being turned on by her sexy Latina accent.

As he was lubed up and ready, Tyler positioned himself around her already wet clit and pushed in, forcing another hiss from Nikki. His hips gyrated in a normal pace, blasting and pounding her sweet cinnamon-infused pussy like a bolt of thunder. Nikki bit her lip in desperation, trying her best to withstand Tyler's hard pounding thrusts. With each thrust she felt, her hands would grab on tighter and tighter to Tyler's skin, coming this close to pinching his back. However, she soon felt his perfect black man-mane of hair when Tyler went down towards her chest and gave him a surprising lick. Nikki held onto his hair for dear life as both of his hands and tongue were dominating both of his breasts. Never once had she felt this lewd in her life until now. She had Tyler trapped in her own spider web of wonderful pleasure.

Once her hands went down on that firm butt of his, Tyler pushed harder and harder onto her, now giving her tight sweet pussy a total beating it deserved. His rough-as-hell grunts sounded vicious and angry like if he was some sort of pitbull looking for meat. He plunged so deep inside her that the tip of his cock nearly reached up to her womb. Heck, his cock was so big enough that it literally popped Nikki's anal cherry from the inside. She was now bursting and squirting all around Tyler's bulbous member like an angry raging ocean destroying everything it could spread at. The stream of her juices felt so sticky and so warm, it actually gave Tyler a sizzling sensation through his loins.

All of this thrusting was starting to waste Tyler's stamina away. But he wasn't gonna rest this easy. He was just having too much fun fucking Nikki's brains out.

So he decided to get behind her in spooning position. After spreading his legs, he shafted his juiced-up cock and once again entered her. Instead of going fast like he usually went, Tyler decided to take it easy with his thrust, letting Nikki relish in every inch being inserted inside her. However, that wasn't all for Tyler. He used his hand to rub her sweet delicious clit in the process making Nikki's hips spasm this time. Tyler's hand looked a bit ticklish, making the Latina's toes curl up a little. She took in a very deep blush, feeling a double entendre of his hand and hard member working all over her pussy. It left for much louder moans thrown in surprise, getting loud enough to drown the sound of thunder outside.

Feeling a little shaking through his legs, Tyler increased his thrusting with the pace of a bullet train. Speed like that was making Tyler's entire bed shake. A horny and desperate Nikki was busy holding on to the bedsheets for dear, enduring and experiencing every single thrust and rub she could handle. Looking far deep into their own eyes, both Tyler and Nikki greeted each other with a very hot passionate kiss before she experienced some shaking going inside her womb. She was thrilled to find out that shaking was coming from Tyler's hard throbbing member. With all that hard romantic thrusting he'd been giving to her, it was finally about time for him to blow all over.

"I'm gonna cum...!" Tyler grunted.

"Dios mío, yo estoy corriendo demasiado!" Nikki shouted with pleasure (in Spanish, mind you).

With one final push and rub, both Tyler and Nikki threw out a loud earth-shaking moan, taking in their full release. Nikki yelped in complete pleasure as the rest of Tyler's cum sprayed all over her womb, leaving her in a complete silky mess from the outside. She also moaned loudly when she squirted between that already cummable cock of Tyler's, which made quite a mess around the bed. The hot latina was in complete sexual bliss, now imagining every part of Tyler's seed sprouting through her like a tomato plant. It was clear that she had felt so dirty as she had never been before in her life.

It wasn't long before both Tyler and his girlfriend were busy cuddling with each other, looking all sweaty, sticky and a bit beat out of their bodies. For an extra bonus, the storm that had been thundering down on their house so hard had suddenly passed, now just leaving nothing but bleak raindrops.

"Mmmm, so how did it feel, sexy?" Nikki whispered to him with a smile.

"That was... all that I needed..." Tyler sighed, smiling back as well.

"So, will that help you sleep?" She said while resting her head across his light hairy chest.

Smiling down on her, Tyler took in a long sigh and relaxed as he wrapped his arm around Nikki's waist in total protection. From there, he gave her girlfriend the biggest response she could ever hear from him:

"After all what I gave ya, I'm definitely gonna sleep easy tonight, babe!"

With a smirk escaping his lips, the two managed to sleep nightmare free without any worries or interruptions whatsoever. Luckily for Tyler, he never had one nightmare. And it was all thanks to Nikki for helping him out with his restless night.

Safe to say, this was quite a night that neither Tyler or Nikki wanted to forget for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> [1] - "Oh Tyler, I wanna suck you..."
> 
> [2] - "I can't wait for this..."
> 
> [3] - "Please fuck me. I need this bad, Tyler..."
> 
> [4] - "My god, I'm cumming too!"
> 
> Damn, if this didn't get me off, I don't know what will. I swear, which Disney fangirl wouldn't want to be with a cool sumbitch like Tyler James? I mean, that dude's got the hair! He would totally slay all the girls with his awesome man-mane and sly-brow. Oh, and not to mention the 'tuckle', because he invented it! The first one ever!
> 
> Anyway, what's your opinion on this? Did I make this hot and spicy for you to enjoy? If you wanna see more hot Tylikki smut, give me a holler and I'll see what I can do to satisfy your hot Tyler/Nikki desires!
> 
> Until then, feedbacks are appreciated and welcomed in the house of Warrior! Warrior over and out, my gangstas! PEACE!


End file.
